


Słyszę kolory, widzę dźwięki

by Arch_Gibril



Series: Krowo moja, Serce moje [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-01-29 22:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12640662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arch_Gibril/pseuds/Arch_Gibril
Summary: Impala postanawia zepsuć się pośrodku niczego. Dean klnie. Sam uwalnia pokłady kreatywności. Cas jest meblem fabularnym.





	Słyszę kolory, widzę dźwięki

**Author's Note:**

> Nie ma nic piękniejszego niż prokrastynacja. I odrobina Psychodelicznych okoliczności. Pisane na procentach, w ilości jednej butelki.

Muzyka w tle miała barwę jasno lawendową, a im bliżej się znajdowała, tym bardziej promieniowała odcieniami krwistej czerwieni, oraz zgniłej zieleni z nutką żółci. Słońce zachodziło z lekkim warkotem, jaki da się słyszeć jedynie późną jesienią, na rozdrożach w Kansas. Dean westchnął siadając na masce samochodu. Do Lebanon miał jeszcze ponad pół godziny jazdy, a wiatr zaczynał świergotać potężnie, zapowiadając burzę.  
-Dlaczego akurat teraz kochanie?- zapytał spoglądając na przednią szybę Impali- Kiedy w domu czeka na mnie taka piękna szarlotka i zimne piwo...  
Impala nie odpowiedziała, obrażona całkowicie na swojego ukochanego właściciela.  
-Nie możesz tak po prostu się psuć bez powodu. Kochanie, nie tak się umawialiśmy- odparł mu jedynie zimny błękit ciszy, nadawany falami radiowymi- tak, jeszcze się obraź...  
Łowca rozejrzał się po otaczającym go krajobrazie, automatycznie głaszcząc maskę samochodu. Majtkowy róż liści kołyszących się spokojnie, łaskotał jego zmysły, purpurowe trawy kładły się na wietrze, który dął coraz mocniej, a jego świergotanie było coraz głośniejsze. W oddali słychać było miauczenie dzikich zajęcy i szczekanie krów.  
Dean znów wsiadł do samochodu i po raz setny przekręcił kluczyk. Nie odpaliła.  
-No do kurwy nędzy, co to ma być?- potargał swoje, zielone włosy.  
Zaczęło padać. Najpierw powoli, jakby deszcz musiał się rozpędzić, a potem na raz, jakby już nic nie mogło mu stanąć na przeszkodzie. Dean ze spokojem obserwował jak kolejne kowadła miękko odbijały się od maski jego ukochanego samochodu, kilka noży utkwiło za wycieraczkami.  
Nagle rozbrzmiał jeden z ulubionych kolorów Deana. Łowca uśmiechnął się spoglądając kto próbuje się do niego dodzwonić.  
-Hej Sammy. Co? Jak to w Richwood? Co ty robisz w Ohio?- Jego głos szybko przeszedł z sennie rozanielonego we wkurwiony- Jaka kurwa robota? Do domu ale już! Nie, żadne selkie! Niech Cas weźmie się w garść i was przeniesie! NIC MNIE TO NIE OBCHODZI! JAK WRÓCĘ CHCĘ MOJĄ OBIECANĄ SZARLOTKĘ, PIWO I TWÓJ TYŁEK NA STOLE W KUCHNI! NO I CO ŻE CAS MNIE SŁYSZY?- trzasnął słuchawką swojego smartfona- Ratowanie selkie sobie wymyślił. Bohater. Znalazł się jedyny sprawiedliwy...  
Dean szarpnął kluczykiem, tym razem zapaliła. Z okropnym buczeniem Impala ruszyła by jak najszybciej sprowadzić swojego ukochanego łowcę do bunkra, stwierdziła, że ponad półgodzinną drogę zrobi w dwadzieścia minut. Kwadrans później, parkując bliżej wejścia niż pozwalają na to prawa fizyki, Dean wysiadał z Impali w przestronnym parkingu bunkra.  
-Jestem w doooomuuuuuu!- krzyknął przeciągłą czernią  
Szybkim krokiem ruszył w stronę części mieszkalnej, gdzie znalazł Castiela oglądającego Animal Planet.  
-Pandy? Fajnie... Gdzie ta gigantyczna zaraza?  
-Przebiera się w two...  
-Dobra, idę tam- uciął Dean praktycznie biegnąc do swojej sypialni... Gdzie zastał Sama. Na łóżku. Nago. Pokrytego szalotką  
-Błagam o wybaczenie, za polowanie w dzień wolny?- wypluł szybko młodszy z Winchesterów  
-No ostatecznie...


End file.
